


when the tree falls

by kinpika



Series: signed, sealed, delivered [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Musing, Short Drabble, made up spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: In the branch where he had taken the hair, Charlie carved a simple ‘C’. Inelegant and unoriginal, but recognisable.Another trip into the Forest.





	when the tree falls

I saw the new movie last night, and wrote this just before, and it’s a bit short sorry. Personally, I think Charlie has quite a knack for charms, also I made one up, that I want to say that he might’ve made up to use as a waypoint of sorts while in the Forest wandering around. Also, free use of the extension charm, because I believe that his little pouch thing he’s always carrying totally has it, especially once he’s older. And no rambling because then i would end up rambling more than storytelling lmfao 

“ _Appare Vestigium_.”

From where Charlie had landed, a great swirl of gold wisps fled the tip of his wand. The only movement in the otherwise still Forest, spreading out over the ground in a neat circle, gradually expanding in size. Charlie concentrates then, thinking only of unicorns, and watches as many varying prints were swept away neatly, fading out as the spell wore away, trying to track what he was looking for.

Charlie knew, despite the quiet, as he waited for the spell to work, that he was not alone. Keeping an ear out nonetheless, perhaps it was strange to like the eeriness of the silence, if he thought about it. Except that he never thought about it, so it didn’t matter. Not to him anyway, as he could feel eyes watching him, his charm finally forming strong hoof marks in the ground. Run over enough times that they were mangled with leaves and mud, but _there_.

Leading west, Charlie keeps to a strict path. Every few feet, a tap to a nearby tree, a singe forming on the wood. Except the path cuts off, too early, from the sudden presence of a fallen tree. Far too large, Charlie could only make an assumption as to what managed to knock it over. But it stood between him and his path. As he climbs up it, wand clenched between his teeth, Charlie balances along the great girth, reaching up towards one of the branches. Careful not to slip, and he’s able to see the remains of his spell disappear into the wood ahead. Eyes flick up to his wrist, head tilting a little to read his watch. No, he didn’t have enough time to keep on. This was supposed to be a quick visit anyway.

Something catches his eye. From the small amount of light emitting from the tip of his wand, Charlie could see a shimmer of silver. Unicorn hair. This high up? Leaning back enough to judge how far he had climbed, it wouldn’t be impossible to believe that perhaps the tree had fallen before they had crossed through. After all, unicorns still were able to perform feats outside the realm of belief. But that was still a crazy thought, bordering on ridiculous. And _yet_ , incredible to even consider.

With some effort, he manages to grasp the ends, and pull the few threads free. Just when he was starting to run low, luck seemed to find him. Charlie finds himself smiling then, as with thumb and forefinger, tested the thickness of the hair. Adult, definitely. Strong and springy. With some care, Charlie pops the button on his pouch, placing the hairs inside, before fiddling to find his notebook.

A quick note, then. Time, date, rough estimate of location. Traded notebook for a small carving knife, wand now held in his left hand. “If I assume…” he thinks out loud, trying to recreate the movement. From the direction of the path he had followed, this seemed to be a regular point where unicorns passed through. Every Wednesday for the last five weeks they had come through. But the tree was new. Hair was new. Possibilities were new.

In the branch where he had taken the hair, Charlie carved a simple ‘C’. Inelegant and unoriginal, but recognisable. “ _Ad Meridiem._ ” Pressing the tip of his wand to the carving, he watches as it slowly began to glow a deep orange, remaining so. Another waypoint. Good. Hopefully this time the tree would continue to exist in the same spot, and not be moved another ten feet to the left, like the last one he had marked. 

But that was the Forest in essence. Another check of his watch. Drawing close now. 

With a flick of his wand, a little ball of yellow light appeared. Shaking, almost, in how it zipped ahead, landing in front of the nearest tree Charlie had marked. Carefully, he lets himself slide down enough, before dropping the rest of the way, landing in a roll. With each step, the light continues to move, flicking ahead before coming back, as if to make sure he was following. Wobbly and worried. Kind of reminded him of someone.

Eventually, Charlie makes it back to where he started, where the trees were just a fraction thinner, more apart. Didn’t smell as dense, and the reality was it wasn’t even that long of a walk. But that was part of the mystery of the place, how he could cross an invisible threshold and disappear into another part entirely. Even as Charlie stared at where he had come from, seeing where the nearest tree glowed with a scorch mark, it seemed like it was behind a cloud of smoke, or water. Too far away, when it had been no more than four steps. 

Reaching into his pouch, Charlie retrieves his broom. Perhaps, for once, he would even be back at the castle in time for dinner, a feat almost unheard of. Swinging a leg over, he kicks off, tilting upwards. Still keeps a lookout as he goes, a slow ascent that let him look through the fog, watching how the light of his magic snuffed out. _Strange_. Breaking through the highest branches, Charlie thought that he would have to make a note. 


End file.
